


all the stars (that are no longer ours)

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bittersweet, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: The future is a difficult thing to think about.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	all the stars (that are no longer ours)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry anon I know you wanted fluff

Future.

The word is strange to Naruto's ears. Future is so far away and yet so close: everyone is talking about graduation and college with bright smiles that bely the nervousness underneath, taut as a stretched string. 

Future isn't something he has thought about. Isn't something he _wants_ to think about, really. He knows Sasuke's got it all mapped out. Medicine at the University of Tokyo, a 4.0 GPA, and a swimming scholarship to boot. A perfect picket-fence future, one car and a nice house, two kids, that sort of deal. 

Future is... confusing. Different. Naruto doesn't know where it'll take him, doesn't know if he'll even stay with Sasuke through it. When they had started dating, Sasuke had informed him coolly that most high school relationships didn't last. Naruto had laughed it off at the time. 

Now he worries.

It is a heavy weight in his stomach, one he can't ignore. For all Naruto is carefree and playful, Sasuke is something he has put all his effort into. First in becoming rivals, then tentative friends and finally boyfriends. Even the thought of a life void of Sasuke feels an awful lot like he's ripping out his right arm.

"Hey." A tap on said arm wakes Naruto from his daze, and he blinks slowly at the new arrival - Sasuke, wearing his smirk-smile that Naruto can't decipher completely even today.

"Hey yourself." Naruto can't stop a dopey grin stretching his mouth from ear to ear.

"Thinking about something?" Sasuke inquires.

Naruto flushes. "Am I that transparent?"

Sasuke laughs, a short bark. "Be careful. You might hurt the half-braincell you've got left."

Naruto looks at him again, then, looks at a boy whose face is starting to turn to that of a man. Already he can see an adult Sasuke in front of him, all sharp cheekbones and dark hair that's finally decided to lie flat and a defined jaw, piercing to look at. Like a knife straight through the eyes. The future hits him then, akin to that same knife stabbing him in the gut, and Naruto suddenly can't breathe.

"Oi." Sasuke's finger comes up to poke him in the nose, and Naruto blinks, the present day catching back up to him. Sasuke's face is maturing, but it's still young; the rose of youth is stark cerise on his cheeks and his jaw is a little rounder than that of a full adult. "Didn't I tell you, stop thinking? You're gonna pull a muscle if you keep this up."

Naruto grins, shaking his head. "Considering colleges," he says casually, but there's an inflection to the words that only Sasuke will understand.

_I don't know what's going to happen, where I'm going to go. I'm scared. I don't - **you** -_

Sasuke snorts disbelievingly. "Naruto, thinking about the future two full months before we graduate?" he asks mockingly. "That's definitely a surprise. Are you going to tell me that you're marrying Hinata next?"

Naruto can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest at that. Sasuke always knows exactly what to say, even when he doesn't say it at all.

_That's later. This is now. In the now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere._

Sasuke doesn't wait any more, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Naruto's in a hungry fashion. The kiss is clumsy, teeth and tongue and dry lips (that's on both of them), but it's also so _Sasuke_ , like all the best distractions are.

The future is close and distant and here and not all at the same time. But for now, they're young, and the world is their oyster, and there are still two months to graduation. So Naruto kisses Sasuke under the stars that are still theirs, if only for a little longer, and lets himself forget everything but the boy in front of him.

(The rain falls like the tears they refuse to cry, and two almost-men pretend reality isn't crashing down around their ears.)


End file.
